


Lost and Found

by craske



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Persona 4 Spoilers, Sibling Relationship, Spoilers, english isnt my first language so sorry in advance, yosuke realises that he simply missess teddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craske/pseuds/craske
Summary: Yosuke has a hard time dealing with sudden disappearence of Teddie. He suddenly realises how important that damn bear is to him.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I got a sudden inspiration at 2 am two days ago and decided to go with a flow. This is just a one-shot, though I might write some more stuff similar to this. I just love hanamura bros ok

This wasn’t right.

Yosuke lied on his futon, mindlessly watching the ceiling above him, clock on the shelf showing it was few minutes after midnight. It wasn’t raining though, and because of that there were no chances for the Channel to go live, so he didn’t bother checking it. Not that he didn’t try these past three days. He wanted any information, a hint maybe, anything, even a glimpse of the TV world. 

But nothing happened.

This was seriously wrong.

It was unbearably quiet in his room and only now he realised how used he got to the quiet snoring of that cursed bear. Earlier Yosuke kept on complaining about how it wouldn’t let him sleep to which Teddie said that Yosuke himself snored like a bear (Which, he was pretty sure, wasn’t true!). But now… Yosuke understood why before the whole mess with the TV and murders he tended to have a terrible sleep.

It was too quiet.

Back in the city there was always something happening outside, trains were passing by, cars on the streets, music from clubs nearby… Here, in the countryside, the only noise were cicadas but these were a thing only during summer, for the rest of the year it was just… dead quiet.

His ears were filled with static, almost like inside the TV, when going through the differently themed hallways, avoiding or straight up beating shit out of lone shadows. Two days ago he spent almost entire night in there alone because he just couldn’t calm down enough to sleep. Luckily he had spare keys to Junes’ backroom door and could get in without causing any alarms to go off. He wasn’t sure if it was possible to get through the screen without his partner, but Yosuke was too focused on other things to think about this and, luckily, he passed through the screen. The studio is way more intimidating when you are alone, without your kunais and in your week old pijamas that probably should go to the laundry soon. But,he went deeper without hesitation, trusting in his memory to not get lost. Without Rise or Teddie, finding an exit was very tricky. 

Passing by the path to the shopping district part, he approached the heavenly gates, beyond which Nanako-chan suffered terribly the last time they were here. Sudden flow of memories made Yosuke sulk a bit, but after hearing some shadows nearby, he passed the gate, trying to not attract attention of these gross oozing things. Even though taking on a weak one wouldn’t be very dangerous, battles often attracted more shadows and it would be really stupid to try and fight them all at once on your own. 

He checked every room, every isolated place that he could reach, hoping to find even a hint, something, anything that would prove that this goddamn bear was here recently. But nothing changed, nothing was different except the lack of that threatening presence of Namatame holding Nanako hostage. That whole place was just empty, abandoned.

Tonight it seemed like another trip to the Junes at midnight would be a possibility. Teddie was nowhere to be seen, nobody in town knew where he might have gone and straight up calling out for him in the TV world gave no results other than attracting gangs of shadows. Even mentioning really loudly that another episode of Evangelion will be on TV that day didn’t make the bear come out of whatever place he was hiding in. 

Ever since that terrible incident at a hospital it was as if Teddie straight up vanished, leaving no trace behind. Everyone was worried of course, but they seemed to deal well with this situation. They all went to school, hung out, talked and laughed, even if not as lively as before. Yosuke did so too, but it felt kind of wrong, pretending that none of this is bothering him. Also it was really hard to ignore worried looks of her mom and friends when he tried to hide bags under his eyes with some really bad make up (He never thought he would end up using it, and yet…). He tried to justify it with teachers giving more homework and school being a pain in the ass, and luckily most of people seemed to buy it, though Yu later dragged him to the side and asked to “drop the bullshit” and say what was really the matter, to which Yosuke just laughed as an answer. 

Now though he was really tempted to text his friend and tell him that he simply cannot stand how empty and quiet it got now, and that now his shifts at Junes are even more miserable, and how he can’t sleep well, and he just misses…

Yosuke sat up and hid his face in his hands, trying to calm down, ringing in his ears being almost deafening. It felt as if his head would explode any minute.

It was too quiet here, too lonely. And he wasn’t bold enough to ask his partner if he could stay at his place, especially now that Nanako-chan and Dojima were at the hospital and he had to stay alone in a completely empty house…

After a moment of consideration, Yosuke grabbed his phone and typed out the message, asking if Yu wanted him to come over for the sleepover the next day, but when he was about to send it, Yosuke hesitated. Is it right? Should he suggest such a thing? And maybe it would be better to ask at school? It was 1 AM after all, sending a message at this time would be stupid, who is up at this hour?

…

It’s him who is up at this hour, and this realisation made Yosuke chuckle, because wow, he surely was pathetic. So instead of sending the message, he deleted it and after a while of sitting there, he stood up, grabbed the glasses and kunais that were hidden in the closet and quietly sneaked out of his room. There, he put on one of his jackets (it was surprisingly cold inside the TV, especially when you don’t fight a lot and simply sneak around), his favorite sneakers, went outside and headed to Junes, wondering if the night guard is asleep already. They caught him having a nice nap a few times before the opening hours and he was almost fired a few times because of that. Who would’ve thought that this habit would come in useful.

Even though previous trips didn’t give any results other than fatigue and even more worries, Yosuke simply couldn’t stay idle. Thought of never seeing Teddie again was too haunting for him to accept, he has to find him, even if it means he will end up falling asleep at school and catching the worst colds. He wanted that bear back home.

~~~~~~

Everyone headed back to their homes, making the food court a little less crowded. And to think that a bunch of teenagers would bring so much life to one place. Yosuke watched them all go, leaving only him and Teddie, who was standing to his left. It was really hard to tell what he was thinking, despite how expressive that bear tended to be.

\- Come on, let’s go home - He said finally and headed to the exit, while Teddie followed him without a word. He seemed a bit down, even though few minutes earlier he was as lively as ever. This made Yosuke a bit suspicious, but they both remained silent for entirety of the way back home. Luckily his parents were still at work so there was no need to come up with explanations for Teddie’s absence and sudden return, so they both just went to Yosuke’s room and the boy layed down on his futon without a word. Before doing the same, Teddie took off his bear suit and put it in the closet, under his provisional bed. Yosuke wasn’t looking at the shadow, but when he spoke, he was sure that Teddie was close to tears.

\- Yosuke? -

\- Yeah? -

There was a moment of hesitation.

\- Do you… still want me here? - Teddie asked finally. Yosuke didn’t look at him, he just kept his eyes on the ceiling.

\- Of course, why wouldn’t I? -

Another short pause.

\- Well… I understand that you might be mad at me for just… disappearing and for all the trouble I caused and you’d just… prefer to have me staying somewhere else. Not to mention that I am… well, you know - He finally said, carefully choosing words. That’s when Yosuke sat up and looked at the troubled shadow who is clearly about to cry any moment. He sighed.

\- Haven’t we told you earlier that it doesn’t change anything? You’re still our Teddie, no matter if you’re a shadow. Do you remember what Chie and Naoto said? - 

Teddie frowned for a moment.

\- That… I am basically a human? - He finally said, with some hesitation in his voice. Yosuke nodded.

\- But still, why would it matter? Of course I want you to stay at my place, do you have any idea how quiet the nights are without your snoring? -

Teddie pouted and put his arm on his hip, changing his demeanor in an instant.

\- Oh? I’m not the one snoring, when I tell you that you would wake up the whole neighbourhood I seriously mean it! You’re lucky I haven’t thrown anything from the closet at you to wake you up so you stop making noises! - he said with an accusing tone, though Yosuke could see a cocky smirk on his face.

\- Dude, you have done that a lot of times, aaand I still don’t believe that it’s because I’m snoring. That one time when you threw that one shoe I had such a bruise people at school asked me if i got into some sort of fight - 

Teddie giggled innocently, clearly knowing the consequences of this act, but Yosuke couldn’t help but smile out of relief. It was so good to have that cursed bear back home.

\- Hey, Teddie, I… - Before he managed to finish, they both could hear the front door open. Yosuke parents came back home. It seemed like his mom went on some grocery shopping, because she was calling for Yosuke.

\- Come on, we should help my mom, plus you should say hi to them - Yosuke said when standing up and Teddie nodded, though he seemed to hesitate.

\- Don’t worry, we will figure out some excuse - Boy answered to shadow’s silent question and both of them headed to the kitchen in way better moods than earlier.

~~~~~~

It was incredible how much a presence of another person in the room can calm you down. Ever since Teddie went missing, Yosuke barely had any sleep at night and now he was really grateful that he won’t sleep alone again, hopefully. He was laying on his back, looking at the ceiling, fully content, just like Teddie in the closet. Tonight he left the door open, which he rarely did because the shadow didn’t feel well in big open spaces. But apparently this time it wasn’t bothering him this much, and Yosuke was more than happy with that. 

After the dinner and some really far-fetched lies and excuses regarding Ted’s absence, they spent some time catching up with Evangelion episodes (Teddie cried at least twice) and later chatting with other Investigation Team members. Now they could rest after a day packed with emotions, and also prepare for tomorrow. They were going after the real culprit after all. Who would’ve thought that Adachi, that absolute loser of a detective, would end up being a heartless killer? How could he do that to that Yamano lady and Saki-senpai?

Yosuke tightened his grip on the cover, suddenly realising that they will face the real, true murderer, someone who has blood on their hands, and most likely doesn’t even regret their actions. They will most likely fight the same person that was supposed to catch the culprit and solve the case, a police officer, someone who should serve in name of justice.

Almost sensing the sudden tension, Teddie sat up in his bed and looked at Yosuke. He didn’t say anything for a moment.

\- Hey Yosuke, don’t worry - 

Yosuke turned his head towards the closet illuminated by the street lights outside.

\- Huh? -

\- Don’t worry, we will find Adachi tomorrow and we will show him what happens to such terrible people like him. I promise to find him, even though my nose hasn’t been very useful lately, but it won’t stop me from trying! Trust me on this, he will answer for these terrible things that he did -

Yosuke turned his head back and looked ad the ceiling again, silent for a while. 

\- Thanks, Ted - he finally said and looked back at him again, smiling.

\- Hey -

-Yes? -

\- We… I missed you - Yosuke said. He couldn’t see Teddie’s face, but he knew that shadow was smiling.

\- I missed you too -


End file.
